Eternal
by Taylor Wetton
Summary: This is chapter one of my Nightwalker Fan-Fic from the view of Riho


"Is she okay? It looks like she was beaten up pretty bad,"  
  
'It was Cain. I swear that son of a bitch just keeps on pissing me off so much. There is just something that ticks me off about him." , I knew that was Shido but I had no idea who that woman he was talking to is. Could it have been his girlfriend?  
  
"Yayoi, what do you think we should do with her? I mean her parents were killed by a night breed.", A night breed? That was what that monster was. All I could see from my parent's apartment building was some kind of monster hunched over them. And who is this Yayoi? I started to regain consciousness so I decided to get up.  
  
"Ahh so you're awake? My name is Yayoi and yours is?", I was wondering how the hell I got here. All I knew was being knocked out. A lot of things were going through my mind, like how the hell did I get here?  
  
"umm...Riho. My name is Riho. MR. SHIDO! Thank you so much for saving my ass back there, I will do anything for you.", No I wouldn't. I was just saying that to be nice like everyone else would say. Where was I going to go, I mean I have nowhere else to be because of my parents being gone.  
  
"Oh it was no trouble. Good to see that you are safe, now I want to let you know Riho that it was a creature known as a breed that killed your family. Cain had no point in it. I would like to ask you to stay as far away from me as possible.", Now that was mean. I thought Mr. Shido and I could really get along but now he tells me this? I was really pissed.  
  
"What? Why should I not stay? I like it here." I told him but it didn't seem to faze him a bit. It seemed I would be staying on the street.  
  
"Come on Shido give her a break, her parents are dead. We should let her stay here. Hey Shido don't we need a new assistant?", At that time all I had was a smile on my face.  
  
"Okay you can stay Riho. Could you get me a coffee?", YAY!  
  
"Yes Mr. Shido", And that was the happiest day of my life. I went to the kitchen but I could still hear what was going on with Mr. Shido and Yayoi. They seemed to be talking about a case that was brought up a couple of days before I arrived in the area.  
  
"Well it seems the Breed who did this must be an artist", Yayoi said, "Because nobody would want to show off their artwork in this way. The damn thing ripped the guts out of the latest victim and hung her with them. But the thing is there aren't any people on the surveillance camera." Yayoi picked up a picture and I caught a little peek and HOLY SHIT!  
  
"Hmm..." Shido seemed a little reluctant about something. He seemed more freaked out than usual. "This stupid fucking breed. I'll take the case." Yayoi seemed happy because of this. She exposes her neck to Shido.  
  
"And if you solve it then you will get a reward," Reward? What does she mean by that. And why the hell does she have her neck exposed?  
  
"Hmm...Fine. I hate breeds." Shido said  
  
"I don't think they are too pleased with you either Shido." What was going on? I heard a high pitched voice coming from the room but it wasn't coming from Shido or Yayoi. "Think about it. You go out pretty much every night and kick Breed ass. I think they should form a union or something." That voice was giving me a headache at that time.  
  
"Guni do you ever shut up?" I think the voice was giving Shido a headache too.  
  
"Nope hehehe, so where's the coffee?" I was too busy listening in on their conversation that I forgot to bring them their coffee.  
  
"Whoops...here you are Mr. Shido, what was that thing talking to you? It looks like a pokemon." It seemed pretty farfetched that there would be a Pokemon here seeing as that was only a cartoon.  
  
"HA a pokemon. No it's only Guni. Guni where are you ya little shit?" Now that is funny. But what the hell is Guni if not a pokemon?  
  
"Hey who are you calling a little shit ya fuck. Damn why do I follow you around anymore?" Now this is funny. I tried to keep from laughing but all I could let out was a snicker. Guni seemed pissed and was staring down Shido as he was laughing his ass off and pointing in her face. "MAIL IS HERE!" I ran to the door and got the mail. Shido had two letters. Yayoi had a "Lifestyle" magazine and there was a letter for me.  
  
"Hey Mr.Shido I got a letter. Hmm let's see what it says," I opened the letter and it was addressed on the back of the envelope as "Someone who knows". I swear I was almost freaked out there. I decided to read it out loud.  
  
=========================  
  
Dear Riho Yamazaki  
  
=========================  
  
Well it seems you must have woken up after your little fiasco in the ally two days ago. (That was two days ago? Wow I was out a long time) this is not the person who you think it is. This is not Cain; actually this is the exact opposite of him. I am no vampire and I am just as evil.  
  
Yes I was spying on you on that day but I have many things to tell you, like what really happened to your parents, what Shido truly is, and how you can stay away from any other evil but me.  
  
===============  
  
Sincerely: Someone  
  
===============  
  
"Well that was quite odd. Who do you think wrote it and why does he want to talk with me in private?" Ya I was really thinking that but it just came out. Damn who the hell could this be? It could be Cain just saying it wasn't him, or it could be the guy who killed my family.  
  
"Sounds like some kind of child rapist. Riho my advice is stay away from this guy. Anyways we have to go work on a case. Bye Riho." Oh great now when I finally get a letter and want to talk about it he leaves. THANKS A LOT. Well Shido and Yayoi left the building but Guni and I stayed here. I sat in Shido's chair and we started to talk.  
  
What you don't know could kill you  
  
What you can't see could too  
  
From what is known to be life can  
  
Be taken away in an instant.  
  
I know that what I do is death and what I experience  
  
Will be hell,  
  
I don't want eternity.  
  
"So where are they going Guni?" I needed to know he wasn't getting into something that would kill him. I didn't feel to bad talking to Guni because she can't really criticize me. I mean she's a freaking imp so I don't feel intimidated.  
  
"Oh they just went to go chase a Night breed." Guni said.  
  
"Night breed? Is that what killed my parents?" Another thing I needed to know. Guni seemed to be tired like she has already explained it about a million times. I felt like I should have taken my point back. "Umm..."  
  
"Yeah they killed your parents. But it's not only one Night Breed. They are called breeds for a reason, because there are over a million different types of them. The ones that killed your family are different from the ones that Shido is chasing after." Huh? I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about so I just nodded and smiled.  
  
"So they are going after something that could kill both of them in an instant?" Now I was scared. I picked up Shido's top hat (Ha) and put it on. I looked in the mirror, realized how dumb I looked and threw it back onto the table. I ran outside and to my bike...Damn the tires were flat. A car stopped by me.  
  
"Hey sexy want to have a ride on the love van?" One of the guys said. There were two people in the car. One of the guys was driving and another in the back trying to pick me up. "Hmm...Why so quiet baby? Well answer me?"  
  
"Can you take me to the Hashido Bridge?" I asked them.  
  
"Yeah sure baby we can take you wherever you want. You just tell us and we will take you. Surfer taxi at your service" How lame can a person get. Oh well this was my only chance to find Mr.Shido and get there as soon as possible. I got in the fan and we went off. We drove for about...oh half an hour. We stopped at the bridge and it was oddly quiet.  
  
"Woah this is strange. It seems quiet...too quiet." I know it is a stupid saying but it was true, it was very quiet out here and I knew something bad was going to happen. It always did. Right when I thought everything was going okay. The car flew in the air and crashed. I was passed out for about an hour. I woke up and saw that the two guys driving the car were dead. I was bleeding at the head. I felt a little weird. It was like there were two people inside of me and the other one controlled my actions.  
  
"Now this is a nice body" I heard in my head.  
  
"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my body?" Now I was scared, I just walked forward and forward.  
  
"Stop mother fuck!" That sounded like Shido's voice. Could what have been inside me be a breed? Shido and Yayoi walked out of a car which was parked near the end of the bridge. He ran up and bit his right hand. I could see from his eyes that this wasn't over. A drop of blood fell on the left hand and by some way it turned into a sword-type weapon. "You are a pathetic breed, living in the bodies of those who try to live a normal life, why not come out and fight like you should. Don't be a pussy and hide behind the face of a human." How is Shido different from me? Is he not human? These were some thoughts going through my mind while Shido was. "You give the supernatural stereotype a bad name. It is time for you to take a trip back to hell."  
  
He charged at me with the sword but I felt that the demon was released from me. "Mr.Shido Stop!" He was about to slice my head off but the sword ended on my neck.  
  
"Riho...Is that actually you?" I was thinking if he didn't trust me. I knew that the demon was out of my body. I was gasping for air, I thought that I was going to die just then. I saw a black shadow swim from where I was standing right to where Shido was. A figure formed behind him and had a blade-type hand.  
  
"Mr.Shido look out!" I moved Shido out of the way of the blade. And I got it through the stomach. I fell to the ground and lay in a pool of my own blood. I was face up and saw a lot of things. Shido ran to my aid.  
  
"Riho...You son of a Bitch!" Shido bit his hand again and the sword came out he ran to the monster and slashed at it but it only went through him and didn't really do much. He tried again but this time he went for his head. The thing dodged out of the way before he was able to hit him. "I relinquish you to the dark pits of hell!" Shido lifted his sword up and stabbed it into the face of the monster. It let out an ear piercing scream and disappeared. Shido ran back to me while I was lying on the ground. I felt like I was going to die right there. "Riho...are you okay? Damnit why the hell did you come here!?"  
  
"Heh...sorry Mr.Shido, I was wondering if you could do me a favor? Suck my blood." It was either die or become on of him.  
  
"No. You don't want me to do this, to have to live the life of killing the innocent just to satisfy your hunger. This is not the life you want to live, to have to put up with staying confined inside the body of a soulless creature." At this time I had mixed emotions about it but I knew that this was something I needed to do.  
  
"Do it. I would rather live like that then to not live at all" That was what I really wanted.  
  
"Okay Riho I will do it." He moved closer and closer. He gave me a kiss and bit on my lip, I could feel the blood leave my body and I could feel a power surging through my body. He finished in about 3 minutes.  
  
"Thank you." I stood up and felt a little dazed and confused. I walked up to Shido who had been standing for a while just standing there.  
  
"You do know Riho that I have stopped all time for you" He said, "You may not feel it now but you will hate me for this. Sooner or later, once you have seen pure tragedy you will want to stab me in the heart with a sword. Just remember that I will always be here for you." That made me feel a lot better now. I knew that this was going to have to be done or else the world would have been down one more person.  
  
"I have no regrets on my decision. I'm just glad that I am alive and that we can spend some time together."  
  
"You will have to wait. Sooner or later there will be something that you object to and take it into your own hands. You will hate me for doing the right thing and you will want to kill me." Shido kept telling me this and I just thought that I couldn't do that to him.  
  
"Shido lets get back to the office." I walked to the car but I still felt like I hurt my spine very badly. We walked in it and drove off. We made it to the office and I ran in and fell on the couch.  
  
"So Shido did you get the Breed? And why does Riho look so depressed now? What did you do?" Guni just floated around the room. I was thinking why she had wings and never flapped them.  
  
"Umm...I kinda bit her." Shido said.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for you idiot?! Were you even thinking about what you were doing when you did it?!" Guni seemed really pissed at Shido. Yayoi just stood by the desk like she knew it was going to happen. She had the "I told ya so" look on her face. I bent up on the couch and just sat on it.  
  
"I asked him too... I know that you may think it was a bad idea but it was my decision and it was something I felt I needed to do." Guni looked pissed at me more than Shido.  
  
"Are you crazy?! If something went wrong you would have died" Guni said.  
  
"I would have been dead too if I chose not too. You see..." I started to tell them about what happened to me and they actually listened too me. Yayoi brought me some tea and she slit her wrist. Her blood poured into the cup and it mostly turned red. I finished my story at the part where Shido bit me.  
  
"So what are we doing in this back alley Mr. Shido?" I knew it had to be something strange. I looked around but I couldn't see anything. It was all but darkness. It seemed like I was going to die. "Mr.Shido? Umm...Mr.Shido where are you?" Out of nowhere an arm came to me and choked me. The person threw me to the wall and as the figure drew closer I knew that I had recognized the long blonde hair, the flowing cape, and the demonic laugh. "Oh no! Why are you...eh...doing this...Ow...Cain?"  
  
"It is time." Cain grabbed a blade from his coat and pointed it to my neck. He swung to cut my head off and I woke up in a cold sweat on the lap of Mr. Shido. He fell asleep sitting straight up. I woke him up and we both went to bed in different rooms. I went back to the same dream right when he was about to slash. I kicked him in the nuts and he let go. I ran like hell for my life but he just appeared right in front of me.  
  
"Oh shit. Get the hell away from me!" I bit my finger and swung my hand around. Blood just came out and nothing else. I would have thought that a sword would have popped out but no just a crap load of blood squirting out. Cain tackled me down and ripped my shirt open. He glared his fangs and bit right into my jugular. I tried as much as I could but nothing worked. It seemed to me that I was trapped there.  
  
"You know you cannot resist me young one. Now just accept the fact you are a creature of the night." I could feel his teeth piercing my skin harder and harder. I screamed but like before nothing happened. I sung my arms and legs but a few minutes later it felt like I was paralyzed. I woke up and fell off of my bed.  
  
"God Damnit I kicked myself again. And I was just about to kick his ass!" I stood up and noticed that it was 8:00 AM. I ran to the kitchen and saw Mr.Shido drinking a cup of coffee and sitting at the table. "Why the hell didn't you wake me up?!"  
  
"You know coffee doesn't taste as normal when you make it like tea." Shido said. "I think I didn't filter it well" I ran up to him and took the cup from him.  
  
"Well yeah you don't put the filter in the cup and pour the water in. Okay if you wanted coffee then you should have woken me up and I could have made you a cup. Fuck you really suck at making coffee you know that?" I threw the whole pot he made in the sink and made another. I poured us both a coffee and sat at the table. "You do know that I won't be here forever right?"  
  
"Yeah you will...remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, fuck okay if I'm going to be here for the rest of eternity then you have to help out with the cooking and cleaning." I just nagged him about the coffee thing and now this.  
  
"Yeah I will. Wow your beginning to sound like my wife. You do know that I won't be around for eternity. I will eventually get killed and that means you have to learn to fight. You can't go your entire life in fear. I have closed down the agency for the day so we will train." I didn't think that the day could have gotten any harder but it did. We left the apartment and went outside. It was cloudy and rainy so that was good. The sun wasn't shining so I could frolic in the park as much as I wanted to. I skipped around and went down slides. When I came to the bottom of one I was met with a sword about 2 cm away from my face. "Come on Riho. We have to train now." I got up and we walked to the middle of the park.  
  
"Well what are you going to teach me first? How to fight like you? How to use my kung-fu grip?" At that point I just wanted someone to kill me.  
  
"Okay I need to tell you that you will be biting yourself a lot when you fight. And that to become a full trained fighter I will have to take you along on my breed battled. Now we get to the basics. You have noticed that when I fight I am able to bite my hand and produce a sword from out of nowhere." His eyes turned a deep yellow and like Cat-eyes. He bit his hands and produced the sword. "You have to know that the sword will be produced. If you are scared and worried then the production of the sword won't happen. All that will appear is drops of blood coming from your hand. You must not let your fear get in the way of you winning a battle. Remember that every battle may be your last so try to beat your opponent." Now he was just confusing me. I couldn't understand what he was saying, I saw his lips moving but nothing was coming out.  
  
"I don't know what you're saying. Honestly I would understand if you just spoke English. So what I do is..." I bit my hand and pictured the sword in my hand...And I bled and nothing happened. "What the hell Shido! I thought you told me this would work?!" I was mad but not much. Just as angry as someone can get when their hand is bleeding uncontrollably.  
  
"Ha don't worry you'll get the hang of it sooner or later. Let's go back to the agency; Yayoi is probably waiting for us there." He wrapped my hand up in a bandage and we left. We kept driving until we got underneath the Tokyo Bridge. Our car suddenly stopped right in the middle and weirdly there were no cards. "Get out, I feel that something's about to go down." We walked out of the car and Shido created a sword out of nowhere, charged at one of the polls and started to slash it. I thought he was crazy but I saw nail- like swords shoot from the poll and stab through Shido like a hot knife through butter.  
  
"SHIDO!" I rushed as fast as I could to him but one of the nails whipped at me and knocked me to the ground. I got up, and as the blood dripped from my hand I pictured the perfect weapon and suddenly all I saw was one drop of blood morph into two, razor sharp daggers. "I'm coming Shido just wait!" I charged at the nails and constantly slashed at them. I was able to chop off the nail that was stabbed through Shido.  
  
"Thanks Riho." I saw him; he still had that long nail stuck into his rib cage area. I pulled as hard as I could and it hardly came off. The breed came from the post, it looked like a lion but it was standing about 6 foot tall and with me being 5'7" I thought I was in trouble. I charged at it and stabbed it in the chest. All I saw was a smile on its face. He punched me and I went flying across the bridge. I got up and was met with him grabbing me by the head and slamming me into the ground. I got up very slowly and was punched to the ground. I was bleeding at the nose and I felt like I was hit by a tractor trailer. I stood up and grabbed the dagger I trapped in its chest. I held on tight and brought it down; slicing its chest open. It fell to the ground and Shido walked up to me with the nail stuck in his chest.  
  
"I banish you to the pits of hell!" A drop of Shido's blood fell on the fallen Breed and it disappeared into thin air. "Alright let's go Riho. Yayoi is probably waiting for us." Shido pulled the nail out with ease and I was surprised. We walked to the car and I drove because Shido was still bleeding.  
  
We made it back form that little battle and Shido was still very injured. We walked into the agency and Yayoi was going through the filing cabinet. She notices Shido and I walk into the room and she drops the papers and rushes over. We put Shido onto the couch. "What happened?" Yayoi took out a switchblade and slit her wrist. Her blood dropped down from her arm and into Shido's mouth like a stream.  
  
"Well we got in a little battle back there and it turned out that what Shido actually taught me worked. He got stabbed through the chest by this one breed." Shido backed up and sat, straight up on the couch. He picked up a towel and started to wipe the blood from his rib area. "Thanks Shido for teaching me that."  
  
"Damn I didn't teach you that. Don't remember teaching you how to make two daggers I only tried to make you create a sword. Where the hell did that come from?" He looked like it was something new; that in his hundreds of years of life he had never seen a vampire create daggers. I felt kinda touched that I was the first one he ever saw.  
  
"Oh Riho you got a letter. It's in the kitchen, and while you're there could you get Shido and a couple cups of tea please? Thanks." I walked to the kitchen and noticed that the letter was perfectly on one side standing up in the middle of the table. I picked it up and noticed that in the top left corner was the word, or name "Someone" I opened it and it said:  
  
=================  
  
Dear Riho Yamazaki  
  
=================  
  
You have been looking for answers to your questions. The biggest one of all being what happened to your parents. I know the answers to these questions and all you have to do is meet me in the ally between fifth and frank st. everything you wanted to know about what happened will be told to you when you meet me there.  
  
====================  
  
Signed: Someone  
  
====================  
  
I threw the letter to the ground and put my finger. I put out two daggers and carved "I'm gone" into the table. I walked out the door and ran down the stairs. I decided that this was what I had to do to find out the truth. Yayoi walked into the room and noticed the carving in the table. "Fucking shit! Shido Riho is gone. Are you okay or should I go by myself?" Yayoi walked into the room and noticed that the window was open when it was closed before. The sheets over the windows to keep the light out were swaying in the wind.  
  
"Where the hell is Riho? She could be anywhere. Wait a minute I can sense her around here." Shido was right near the ally I was waiting in. A shadowy figure, very large and very dark began to walk closer and closer to me. The closer it came the more I noticed that he wasn't as big as his shadow. He was more skinny than tall. He came eye to eye with me and it was my cousin Darian.  
  
"Darian? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes Riho. And I know about what happened to your parents, yes it was a night breed that killed your parents but it was also me!" When he yelled I could see his eyes glow and have an evil look with them. He grabbed me by the throat and I stabbed him in the stomach with one of my daggers. He fell to the ground and the glow in his eyes disappeared. "Riho, I live with this curse. You see I was dying a couple of months ago. I was trapped in a car that was ready to explode so I said I would do anything to live. This was that thing. So kill me, do it now and rid me of this curse."  
  
"I can't Darian. I just can't"  
  
"Damnit Riho grab the fucking dagger out of my stomach and KILL ME!" He seemed this was a sure thing. I grabbed the dagger and pulled it out. I stabbed him in the top of his head and he fell to the ground. Before he died he looked at me. "It wasn't me." I was surprised about why he would say he did those things just to have me kill him. He fell down and disappeared into thin air. Shido walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. We walked down the streets talking.  
  
"I just can't believe he would just say that to be killed." I said.  
  
"Well he was suffering. You may not know it but you did him a favor. You have only been like this for a few days but god only knows how long he had been like this. Death could be great when you live with torment." This was one of the only times that Shido made any sense...It was starting to scare me.  
  
"I guess your right. But I can't help but wonder what really happened to my parents. It seems that every day I wake up thinking that exact same thing over and over again. Like 'what will become of me when I die' or 'I can't live like this, my family is dead' but as long as I know that I have you and Yayoi to help me out I don't really have to worry." I wasn't worried much but I didn't have a plan for the next thousand years so I think I was open for some dating.  
  
"Heh I just realized that it's past midnight. We've been walking around for the past few hours. We are actually out of town." Shido points at a sign that says "Coming out of New York" We turned around and walked back. "Yeah I think we went a little too far eh Riho?"  
  
"I really hate this. I only get the chance to go outside when it rains or when it is very cloudy. Doesn't make much for much of an education these days." I was walking down Draken Blvd and just thinking about random things. For the first time in a while I got to see the day without having to put up with the fear of sunlight. It was very bad being in the state of mind I was in but I was able to live with it. A little, brown and white dog ran up to me and it looked like it was injured. I picked it up, "Ahh aren't you a cute little thing. Where's your owner?" I saw a little boy running up the street screaming.  
  
"Bandit! Where are you boy?" I walked up to him and he was balling. I handed him the dog and he just lit up. He game me a hug and I just smiled. I could hear that off in a distance there was gunfire. I was worried that this little boy's family could be there. I ran off and the boy just yelled, "Thank you mam!"  
  
"No problem kid! Just take care of him" I jumped up in the air and started to feel the air rise up under me. I flew closer to the building and there I could see from a far off distance, a person with an AK47 rifle shooting. But this man wasn't normal; I could see a dark red glow come from his eyes and he was able to shoot even with 6 holes in his chest. I flew closer and kept thinking to myself "Why would this guy do this to the families in that building" and before I could get closer I was snatched by the neck. I looked down to who it was and I saw Cain. He looked in my eyes and tightened his grip.  
  
"Well, well, well look at what we have here. Shido's little lover. Looks like you have grown up since the last time we met huh? Wasn't it you who refused my offer to give you everlasting life? What do you think that Shido cares for you now that you are just like one of us? No, he couldn't care less what happens to you. That is why I am here. It is time for your life to end." He continued to tighten his grip and I could feel the blood rushing from my head. I went to punch him and he grabbed my hand and put a giant smile on his face. "Come on, you honestly think that you can stop your own demise?" I just laughed; he had a confused look on his face. I struggled my arm loose and was able to get a good shot to his groin. He backed up and I rushed at him and hit him with a swift right fist to the face.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? I'm not here to fight you Cain but if I have to put up with your little antics to get to the true problem then get the hell out of my way!" I charged at him and hit him with a shoulder shot that pushed him out of the way. I flew to get to the building but didn't notice he had a hold of my leg until he threw me to the ground. I got up slowly and was punched across the ground and I hit a light pole. "Damn, that really hurt." I stood up and he rushed at me, I jumped up into the air and he hit the pole head on. I jumped up and flew closer to the building. I made it there but I was still able to see the guy. I made it to the window, punched through and got a shot to the shoulder. I fell to the ground and the guy stood over me and pointed a gun to my head.  
  
"Well what do we have here? A little girl who is looking for an injury? How would you like a bullet put straight through your head." I tripped his leg from under him and he landed on his back with the gun facing upwards. I tried taking it from him but got shot to the stomach. I fell to the ground, gasping for air when I realized that it was just a flesh wound. I got up and kicked the run form his hands. He looked at me with the dark, red eyes and I just smiled. He ran at me and tackled me through the window. It was an 80-story drop so we had some time to fight. We started to fly and fight at the same time. I punched him to the ground and noticed there was an ice pick-like weapon stuck in the back of his neck. I grabbed it before he hit the ground and before he fell I saw his eyes turn back to its normal blue color. He fell and I saw his arm break and the bone literally rip through his skin.  
  
Later On, After the Accident  
  
"Are you okay? Why did you want to fight me back there sir?" I was standing right next to him in the hospital bed. Luckily the last few minutes of being possessed by that item was able to save him from the huge fall he took. He sat up and I saw he had a splint on his arm, 


End file.
